Digital cameras have become very popular and have many advantages over traditional film cameras, including the ability to record and display video. In some cases a separate display is utilized with a digital camera for viewing video during recording and/or during playback. Such a display is connected to a video port, such as an HDMI (high definition multimedia interface) port, via a cable. Unfortunately, such cables can become disconnected from a digital camera, particularly if pulled or moved by a user. In addition, axial and bending forces exerted on a cable during camera use can damage some camera ports.